The Choice
by pooshy-spoon
Summary: Bella and Jake were always happy, well that is what he thought. Bella agrees to marry him, settling for the life she thinks she is destined to have...until she meets Edward, a hot sexy doctor from Chicago, trying to mend his broken heart
1. Chapter 1

"Bella as you know I love you with all my heart." My boyfriend Jacob Black said to me at our favorite Italian restaurant in town, then again it's kinda hard for it not to be. Not because it's just so damn good but because it is the only one within a ten mile radius of the small town of Forks Washington, I have lived here my whole life and at the rate that it is going I will die here and be know as the chief's daughter. I can see it now R.I.P. Isabella Marie Swan, The Chief Swan's Daughter.

"Of course I do Jake, I love you too." When I said that Jake took a deep breath and stood up coming closer to me. He knelt down on one knee and pulled out a small box.

"Bells, will you marry me?" I have known Jake for a while, he is my dad's best friend Billy's son. We were best friends since we were like two or even before then.

"Jake, I um yes!" I have been with Jake ever since we graduated high school, that was six years ago, I am now twenty-four and don't want to be single forever, settling isn't that bad is it I mean in my entire life here I have only gotten Jake as a boyfriend so from the looks of it I will be stuck with him, not that it is a bad thing or anything.

"Oh Bella, I love you so much, lets get out of here." With that I knew exactly what he meant and exactly what was going to happen. We were going to go home to the apartment and have sex, he was going to get off and I was going to have to fake another orgasm for the thirtieth time in a row. Ever since we first had sex he was the worst in bed, I have never gone before him, or from him for that matter. He is awful!

We got in the car and I had to think of a way to get out of this, I really wasn't in the mood to fake anything right now. I wuickly pulled out my cell phone and dialed Alice's number

"Bella?"

"Hey girl, I have news"

"Well it better be good, I was about to go shopping."

"At seven o'clock at night?"

"Duh, now what is it?" I looked at Jake who was beaming with happiness and looked at me.

"I'M GETTING MARRIED!" I said with as much fake enthusiasm as I could muster up.

"OMG!! When did the dog finally get some balls?"

"Well never as you know, but tonight he did, we are going home to celebrate." I put as much emphasis on that last part so she would get what I meant and save me, Alice was my bestfriend and she knew everything about mine and Jacob's relationship...EVERYTHING.

"Umm...no, tell Jake to drop you off at my place, we are doing wedding planning, and you won't be home tonight?" She asked to see if that was what I needed her to say.

"Jasper won't mind?" Jasper was her husband of two years.

"Of course not."

"OK, I will be right over, just let me tell Jake" I hung up the phone and informed Jake of what Alice said and he of course has some arguement, so did his teenie weenie but I insisted that the sooner I get all of this out of the way the sooner I could go with him. After that he turned the car around and dropped me off at Alice's.

* * *

"Alice, what the hell have I gotten myself into?"

"Bella, what do you mean?"

"I don't love Jake enough to marry him, I had to call you to save me from having sex with my boyfriend."

"Fiancee you mean."

"Don't even remind me!" I was so confused and upset with my self that I just said yes, God I was gonna fucking break up with him that night and he fucking proposes!

I have no idea what I am goin g to do!!

"Hey baby, we're here!!" Jasper said as he walked into the apartment where.

"We?" I mouthed to Alice.

"Crap, I forgot that Edward, Jasper's brother was staying with us this week." Jasper's brother? I didn't even know he had a brother.

"Jasper has a brother?"

"Yes he does." A velvety male voice said from behind me, I turned around to the most beautiul green eyes, I felt chills go doen my spine when I saw the most sexy man I ever saw. He had the most soft and silky looking hair ever, I just wanted to go and run my fingers through it, it was tussled and looked like he just ot out of bed...but in a hot and sexy good way. He was built but not to built like Emmett, (My big brother in law, married to mey older model sister Rosalie) who was kinda to built like a body builder, OMG this man was going to be the death of me.

EPOV

I boarded the plane in Chicago to go to Forks WA to visit my little brother Jasper and his wonderful wife Alice. I haven't been home since their wedding almost two years ago, I haven't had much reason to since my adoptive parents died. After that happened, I transferred my residency to Chicago, now that another kind of tradgedy, well in one persons world. My long time girlfriend Tanya and I just broke up. Why? Oh because I walked in on her and Dr. Gerandy in the supply closet! She is a nurse at the hospital I used to work at, I can't stand to be there, so I transferred to the hospital in Forks, I am staying at Jasper's until I can get a place of my own.

I looked at the time on my watch, I still have a four hour flight ahead of me ...yay! I reached into my pocket and pulled out my I-pod, I searched through till I found mty favorite song, as I pushed play the calming sounds of claire de lune flowed through the tiny head phones I had put in my ears. Adjusting the volume and my position I relaxed, put my music on repeat and slowly fell asleep.

"Sir? Excuse me sir?" I felt a small hand gently shaking me as I came out of my slumber.

"What?" I asked as I slowly came out of my slumber.

"Sir we are about to land, I need you to wake up and buckle up please." I sat up and nodded my head, I couldn't wait to get off this damn plane.

Right when we landed I was out of my seat and getting my carry on. I walked into the Seatle air port and got the rest of my luggage, there wasn't much, the rest of my stuff was being sent over when I find a place. I spotted Jasper right away and I jogged over to him.

"Hey Jazz!"

"Eddie!" I gave him an awkward brother hug. "So you ready to go to the house?"

"Is Alice there?"

"She was going to go shopping but then something came up and her friend Bella is over, she texted me and told me.

"OK, so that's a yes?"

"Indeed."

"Cool, I would love to see that little pixie again." We started driving home, Jasper and I talked about everything that we missed in the past two years, I told him about Tanya and everything that happened with that whole situation. We pulled into the parking lot of the appartment complex and Jasper parked the car, I grabbed my luggage and walked to the front door.

"Hey baby, We're here!" Jasper said when we walked into the door. I heard some whispering from the bedroom.

"I guess they are talking oin the bedroom." We walked to the back to his room when I saw the most beautiful silky brown hair ever

"Jasper has a brother?" Her voice was so sweet and sexy, I am so glas that this is my sister in law's best friend.

"Yes he does." I said without thinking, she turned around and I saw the most beautiful brown orbs ever. Some how I knew that this girl was going to be the death of me.


	2. Chapter 2

BPOV

"I'm Edward." The hot man said threw his lips that made my insides just melt....and I have no fucking clue why! I'm an ENGAGED woman for god sakes!

"Bella." I said with a smile sticking out my hand to shake his that was out. Right when our hands touched a very strong spark went threw us that made me let go of his hand like it was on fire. My eyes went wide and looked up at him. I saw the confusion on his face just as I my be supporting at the moment. Did he feel it to? I must got lost in his eyes because I felt something vibrate in my pocket that made me come back into reality. I hurried and took it out and looked at the screen...it was Jake of course.

"I'm sorry I have to take this. It's.....Jake." I said in a dull voice with no happiness showing. I should but I didn't feel like it. I walked out of the room and feeling eyes on my back as I go.

EPOV

When she told me her name I swear my dick just harden just at her voice and her name. When her phone went off and mumbled that Jake was calling her. I still couldn't take my eyes off of her as she left the room putting the cellphone up to her ear. When Bella was out of sight I turned around and faced Alice and Jasper who were talking.

"Who's Jake?" I asked. I just hope he isn't her boyfriend or anything.

"Bella's 'Boyfriend'." Jasper said with now emotion and when he said boyfriend he used his hands and did the bunny ears with both hands.

"Actually Jazzy pooh, he proposed tonight....." 'WHAT!?!' Well there goes my shot. Maybe I could be her friend or something..... EDWARD! Get your mind out of the gutter! "He wanted to celebrate so she called on a S.O.S. sort of thing." Alice explained.

"That makes more sense now." Jasper said. So she is engaged woman her at her friends house. Why isn't she with him?

"How does that make sense?" I asked still a little confused as in why she was here and not at her.....future husbands house. Why was I getting so jealous about this?

"Well, Bella doesn't really love him. We know this. She is just settling. Bella feels more comfortable with Jake, it's all she has known." Alice said looking at me.

"That's ridiculous!" I said a little bit to loud.

"What is?" Bella asked walking into the room looking to face to face and then landing on me.

"Um, the price of gas here." I just blurted out.

"Oh! I know!" I sighed in relief that she believed it. Bella was smiling at me for a bit then turned to Alice and her face fell. "Alice, I hate to do this but I have to leave. Jake is out side in your driveway right now waiting for me. He REALLY wants to celebrate. So would you um......like to get my......thing....from your closet?" Bella asked a little embarrassed.

"Oh, which one?" Alice asked.

"Um, the longer one." Bella quickly replied.

"He must really want it...god it sucks that you are stuck marrying a man with only a 3 inch pencil dick." Alice laughed walking over to her closet. I almost went into a laughing fit because my dick is a monster to his then. Alice got out a box and handing it to Bella.

"ALICE!!" I saw her face turn into 3 shades of read in a record time at 2 seconds. Well at least now I know what she was talking about. Bella was leaving though...something hit me that I didn't know what. I didn't want Bella to leave I never want her face to leave my sight. She had the natural, gorgeous look in that Innocent kind of way. Not the way that Tanya looked. Tanya made her self beautiful with stuff, but Bella didn't look like she used anything. Bella is looking the way that god made her.

A car horn started to repeatedly honk form the outside. 'What a prick!' I just wanted to go down there and shove the horn down his throat for being in such a rush.

"I better go, I have to get this over with." Bella sighed rolling her eyes. "I will be here tomorrow morning Alice...we got some planning to do." When Bella said that Alice squealed so loud my ears started to hert. I put my hands over my ears and was laughing. I looked at the door that Bella was standing at but she was already gone.

BPOV

I left Alice's house and found a very pissed off Jake in the car. I have no idea why I said yes. I can't even stand him half of the time.

All the way home I couldn't stop thinking about Edward, I only met him and I am anticipating seeing him next....like tomorrow. For the first time ever I am actually excited to start planning a party. I felt my phone in my pocket buzz. I pulled it out and saw an unfamiliar number.  
**  
Hey,**

**It's Edward! :D It was nice to meet U tonight**

**- E**

**Hey yourself. It was nice meeting you as well. No offense but how did u get my #**

**-B**

**I responded before I put my phone down in my lap. It buzzed. Alice....gave it to me. Hope that is alright.... I just wanted to talk to you We barely talked tonight.....**

**-E**

I have to remember to thank Alice tomorrow**. **

**Well, thank her for me please...**

**-B**

**Will do... Your probably home now so I will let you go and be with your fiancée but first can you send me a pic.........? its for my caller I.D. on my phone so I know if you calling or texing me :D**

**-E**

**I had to smile at that. Sure thing... If I get one of you**

**-B  
**  
I quickly went to my pictures on my phone and found one from the night Alice took of Rose and I at a club. I was in a very low-cut halter top with sequins on the bust part.

**  
It's on the way,**** waiting 4 urs**

**-E**

**Just sent it.... I look awful tho**

**-B**

**I don't think tht is possible..ur beautiful**

**-E**

I blushed reading it.

"Who are you texing?" Jake asked pulling me out of my lala land.

"Oh um, Edward, he is Jasper's brother....he's staying with them and showed up today." My phone buzzed in my hand, I quickly flipped it open to see a picture of Edward with no shirt on showing off his six pack...maybe 8 pack and semi muscular arms... and he wasn't as built as Jake has become but he sure wasn't like Mike Newton...our creepy neighbor.

"Ok babe. Well we are home! Now lets go celebrate! Shall we?"

"I'm kinda tired Jake, also Alice is making me meet her at her house at 8  
sharp. So I'm going to need my 8 hours of sleep...Ok?"

"Sure, Sure." He grumbled and got out of the car and went straight to the house without looking back at me to see if I'm even coming. That is one thing I hate about him. But at the moment I couldn't find my self to care if he is mad at me at the moment. My phone went off again.

**  
How the fuck could that look awful?**** That was SEXY as FUCK!**

**-E**

**Not as sexy as yours... god, I shouldn't say stuff like that**

**-B**

**Does........ whatshisname read your text messages?**

**-E**

**No, if he does he knows I will cut off his dick, my phone is my phone no one else, I can do what I want to my phone.**

**-B**

**Well then,**

**I don't see anything wrong with it... I'm going to bed now long day**

**-E**

**Ok, I am 2,=gotta go to Alice's 2marow 4 wedding shit -_- Bored face**

**-B**

**Well, I will C U then;D**

**-E**

**Looking 4ward to it**

**-B**

I sighed and got out of the car. I went straight to the bed room and stripped down and put on my PJ's and went to bed. Right when my head hit the pillow I was out. My dreams that night was filled with Edward. His sexy body and everything....I ended up waking at five instead of six thirty needing to use my special tool... I went into the bathroom and locked the door. I started up my wonderful "Jake cant do shit for me" toy and just as I was about to use it...Jake knocked on the door

"Baby, instead of using that piece of shit, why not try a real man out for size...you were so tired last night and all." I had to hold back a gag.

"Oh, sure Jakey...Just give me a sec." I looked in the mirror and quickly fixed myself to look semi good. I unlocked the bathroom door to find Jake naked already...again I held back a gag. Just as Jake started to inch closer, my phone buzzed. I ran over to see that I had a text from Edward

**Hey sexy, can't wait to see you  
**

**-E**


	3. Chapter 3

**We want to thank you all for reading...my wonderful co writer vamo. and I that is.**

**We don't own anything**

BPOV

I read the text message and I blushed and quickly responded.

SAVE ME!!!

~B

As I hit send I could feel Jake pressed up against me. "Come on baby. I really need you." Jake wined nuzzling his face in my shoulder breathing me in. My phone then started to ring and vibrate at the same time saying someone is calling me. Jake groaned and stepped back. I looked at the screen and it read 'Edward'.

"Hello?"

"Bella, it's Edward...what do you need saving from? Is someone hurting you?" Edward asked a little fast like he was worried.

"Alice HEY! Oh you want me to come over now?" Making up something so Jake wont get suspicious.

"What? What are you talking about Bella?" Edward asked.

"Oh well we were kind of in the middle of some things here...." I looked over at Jake and the teeny microscopic excuse for a dick and added fast. "....I will be over soon. I gotta get changed and stuff." I hung up the phone and went toward the bathroom.

"Bells...why are you leaving? You don't have to be at Alice's this early! Also when are we going to celebrate our engagement?"

"I'm sorry babe. Alice said if I don't come over now she will drag me out of the house by my hair if I don't go on my own. You know that." I said walking into the bathroom. I went threw my daily things to do very fast wanting to get out of there. I finished in my bathroom and into the closet that was right next to the bed that had wolf fur for a bed spread. I hated it because I rather not kill animals but Jake won the argument so there it sat on the bed.

I noticed that Jake was on the bed still naked. I went into the closet and picked out a v-neck t-shirt with a Rhine stone peace sign in the front. Alice  
actually bought me something something I like...it scared the hell out of me. I looked through the pants selection, I grabbed my black skinny jeans and my purple flats, they matched the color of the shirt fabric. Alice would be proud...I hope.

"Are you sure you don't want me? I could always tell Alice to beat it." Jake offered. That made me gag but I didn't show it in front of him. I was very good at that.

"Jake you know you would lose against Alice anyway. You remember the shopping trip a few weeks ago. So I have to go, Bye." I said giving him a quick kiss on the cheek.

I walked out of the room grabbing my purse. I got to the stairs and tripped on what I knew were Jake's shoes...again, I fell down the stairs landing on the strategically placed plush carpet we kept at the bottom, you see I tripped down a lot and I just walk off whatever hurts, this time there wasn't anything that hurt, besides my ass. I ran into the kitchen and grabbed a carnation breakfast supplement that I pre-make every Sunday night and ran out the door. I hopped into my old truck, Jake hates it, even though he gave it to my dad Charlie for me, I never drive it unless I am on my own. I stuck the key in the ignition and backed out of the small drive way. After a while my phone went off.

What the hell was that all about?

_~E_

_I laughed and responded_

_Sorry,_

_I needed a way to get away from Jake,from celebrating our Engagement. I wasn't in the mood to do so. Sorry for getting you worried. I needed an out...... You were it_

_-B_

_Good to know_

_~E_

I set my phone down and grabbed my tooth brush portable. Things these days that the come up with. I don't even need water. I just needed to scrubb and wa-la fresh mouth. After that I realized that Alice doesn't know that I'm coming over. I grabbed my phone and texted Edward.

_Tell A that I'm coming over soon_

_~B_

_Already done_

_~E_

_OMG that you so much you are amazing_

_~B_

_Well thank you! ;)_

_~E_

_Your Welcome ;D_

_~B_

On the way to Alice's I turned on some soft classical music and just relaxed sipping my breakfast every chance I could. I pulled into the driveway and chugged the last bit of my breakfast and set the bottle back in the cup holder and waked to the front door, slipping a little on the first step but not falling on my ass. I knocked on the front door and Edward answered, he looked amazing in his sleep pants, no shirt and bed hair, although I think that is how he always looks like.

"Well good Morning. What's up with you?" I asked as He gave me the look like I should know what is going on.

"What's up? Well, I woke up Alice saying that your coming over very early. So she got Jazz up and made Jazz and I get ready. But I'm slaking off. Alice may rip my head off telling you all this and not getting ready." Edward said looking at my face the hole time with out looking away. I blushed.

"Sorry about that. You don't have to go with us or do anything with us you if you want. You could go back to sleep if you want." I said as Edward moved so I could walk in.

"I don't think I can, have you meet my sister-in-law?" He asked in a laughing voice.

"Well of course I meet her. By the way can I have some Coffee? I could use some right now." I asked looking at Edward who nodded and closed the door and walked toward the Kitchen. Alice then appeared at the top of the stairs. Alice in a black high wasted pencil skirt, red silk button up shirt tucked in to the top of it and red pumps, she always looked good but this was to good. Her outfit worried me, I hope to god that we aren't going shopping today.

"Bella! I'm so glad that your here early, I can't wait to get going on all of the planning! But first I have to go in to work for a bit, there was a HUGE issue in the printing room. So I have to go and deal with it now. Jasper has to go with me to check his car that is in the shop. Remember it broke down last week. So you could hang out here with Edward till I get back, or go back home. I'm sure Jake would love that." I shuddered. I didn't want to go home and celebrate just yet even though Jake is home all day today.

"Um, well since I won't be able to ever get back out of bed today since it's Jake's day off and I want to get some stuff done for the wedding, I will stay." I said walking into the living room and flopped down into there very comfy couch and saw Edward walking in with my coffee and handed me my cup. Edward then sat beside me.

"Alice why are you all dressed up in a working outfit?" Edward asked sipping his cup

"Well I have to go in to work really quick. Just got the phone call like 5 minutes ago while I was getting ready for Bella." Alice said putting on her jaket. Jasper ran down stairs and out the door yelling at Alice that he is going to start the car.

"Well that means I'm going back to bed if that's happening!" Edward said getting up.

"What are you forgetting about me Edward?" When he said that it kind of hurt. He froze and looked at me.

"Your staying here? With me?" He asked shocked. "I thought your going with Alice."

"Well no because her work place is at least an hour away and I don't like being in a car that long with her." I explained and Alice yelled, 'Hey!'. "Also you were up so I thought you didn't mind me staying with you but if you want to go back to bed be my guess. I could go with Alice."

"No, no, no. I didn't mean it like that. I would love to spend time with you." Edward said walking back in and setting beside me again.

"Well that settles it. I will be back with Jazz later OK. BYE LOVE YOU!" Alice said running out of the door.

"Love you two!" Edward and I yelled at the same time. That was a little creepy. I took another sip of my coffee and put my head back on the couch and closing my eyes.

EPOV

I turned towards Bella, she had her head leaning on the back of the couch, her eyes were closed, I took a really good look at her, her skin was perfect, not to pale but not to tan like all of the other fake girls in Forks. I mean how is orange "natural"? Her nose was the perfect size and shape, she had lips that girls get injections for, the perfect size and shape, they look so soft I  
wonder how they would feel on mine...snap out of it Edward, she is getting married!

"Would you stop staring at me? Your starting to creep me out." A angel voice said snapping me back into reality.

"Sorry, I spaced out. So if you want to go back to sleep I don't mind." I said wishing I could look at her face longer. Man I sound like a very creepy person.

"No, I wasn't sleeping just resting my eyes for a bit. Do you want something to eat?" Bella asked me.

"I can get it myself. Also I should be asking you that not you asking me. I live here now." I said. Bella giggled.

"Well you only got here last night and I bet you don't even know were anything is at the moment, unlike me. I know where everything is at. I think I know that Kitchen better then Alice and Jasper." Bella said.

"Well OK if you don't mind me helping out as much as I can." I said as I was following Bella to the Kitchen. I was watching how her hips were moving that was giving me a morning wood again. I shifted my pants making sure Bella wouldn't see.

Bella moved over to the fridge and pulled out a carton of eggs and some butter. "Are you OK with fried egg sandwiches?"

"Totally, they are my favorite food in the morning. My mom would make it every morning." I said smiling remembering the days.

"Really? Me too." I was shocked. Bella and I had something in common.

BPOV

After we ate, Edward and I went back to the couch and popped in my favorite movie. As the first preview came on, I knew it by heart. Lame right? But I watched this movie many times every single day before I moved. It was the only movie that I liked to watch again and again.

"Pride and Prejudice? Nice choice, it's one of my favorites." Edward said. I was shocked. I never meet a man that Loved it or even liked it.

"Same here, Jake hates it though." I said.

"It's such a sweet romance movie, I think that the actors portray the characters very well, have you read the book?" I laughed internally.

"Of course, several times, it and Withering Heights are my two favorite classics." He gave me the strangest look.

"Well, I think we have found yet another thing that we have in common." I giggled and pressed play on the DVD player, Edward and I sat on the couch and started watching the movie, I was on the far left of the couch and he was on the right, halfway through the movie we were sitting right next to each other, Edward had his arm around me. It was at one of my favorite parts, I started mouthing the words to the part. Edward then was shifting a little next to me like he was uncomfortable. So I looked over and see why and there was a BIG bulge in his pants that he was currently sporting. I hurried and turned my  
head back to the screen hopping that Edward didn't notice that I noticed that Godzilla of a bulge in his pants.

EPOV

After I found out that she liked yet another thing I liked...that had to do with intelligence I couldn't stop thinking about her...all through the movie as we slowly made our way to sit practically on top of each other...which I didn't mind of course, that was until I saw her mouthing all of the words to one of my favorite scenes, I felt myself go hard...again, for the third time this morning. I shifted to make sure she didn't notice, then that would make this awkward... damn it Edward, can't you control your dick!


	4. Chapter 4

BPOV

I jumped awake when I heard the door bell ring. I took in my surroundings, the movie was back on the title screen, it was now noon, I was on top of a very sexy looking Edward, and some one was at the door.

"Alice, Bella?" Shit, it was Jake...and I am on top of Edward, who is seeming to get a lot more happier as the moment progressed.

"Edward, Eddie." I said as I was shaking him. His eyes fluttered open.

"Well what a great way to take up." I rolled my eyes as the Jake started banging on the door.

"Look, Jake is out there, wake up, play the movie please, he can be kinda jealous." He looked amused and started laughing, while Jake started yelling at the door.

"Isabella! I SAW YOUR TRUCK...OPEN THE DOOR." I rolled my eyes again getting up off Edward

"Jake, calm the fuck down, I was taking a piss." I heard Edward chuckle behind me after playing the movie and skipping forward a few chapters. I smiled at him thanking him silently before I opened the door. Jake immediately wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me to him, crashing his lips to mine. I held back a gag when he shoved his tongue in my mouth. Edward then cleared his throat behind us. Jake finally pulled away.

"Who are you?" Jake asked very rudely.

"Edward Cullen, Jasper's brother." He held his hand out to shake it, Jake just walked past him and into the house, pulling me with him. I turned to Edward and mouthed a sorry. he just shrugged it off, returning to the couch to watch the movie.

"Jake that was rude. What are you doing here?"

"I came to see you and how the wedding is going...I want the date as soon as possible." I felt my heart rate go up, I knew I was getting married and all but it just seemed weird and all with the way he said it...

"Well, we haven't started, Ali had to go to work so Edward and I have been eating and watching movies. You are welcome to join if you want to, we just started Pride and Prejudice."

"Isabella, I hate that movie, I'll stay but we are watching something else." He then walked to the living room and grabbed the movie 300 and put it in, automatically stopping Edward's movie. Jake went and sat down in the recliner in the corner.

"Bells, get me some food."

"What do you want babe?" I asked, all we needed was for Jake to get pissed.

"What ever the fucking pixie has." I rolled my eyes and walked in the kitchen. I felt the hair on the back of me neck stand up, I turned and saw Edward walking behind me.

"What the hell is up with him?" Edward asked

"That is just how he is, I learn to do what he says so we don't argue." I open the fridge pulling out all of the cold cuts and mayo grabbed the bread, a knife and a plate and started making a sandwich for Jake.

"Well, that's just spiffy." I giggled loudly "What

"Did you just say spiffy?" I asked between giggles

"Yes, is there a problem with that?" I laughed some more.

"No, I just never thought you would say something like that." He laughed I put the finishing touches on the sandwich. I suddenly got one of the most brilliant ideas ever, well at the time I thought. "Hey, you wanna help me make dinner for Alice and all of us?"

"Umm, sure, but what about Jakey boy out there?" I giggled grabbing the food and exiting the kitchen, Jake wouldn't know the difference, just give him a TV and some food and you won't hear from him for hours. I went and put the food in his lap, he didn't look away from the TV, all he did was grab the sandwich and dig in.

I grabbed my coat and told Edward to get some clothes on. "Babe, we are going to the store, do you mind staying here for dinner? He looked like he was going to day no so I quickly added "We can celebrate tonight."

"I would love to stay for dinner!" I just gave Edward a "told ya so" grin and walked out to my truck.

"This is your car?" he asked disgusted

"Well, ya, she's my baby..."

"More like grandpa." he said laughing

"Hey, respect the elderly!" I playfully slapped him on the arm. "Now lets get going!"

"I am not going to be seen in that!"

"What, the sexy new doctor have a problem being in the old beast?" Shit did I just say that

"Sexy doctor huh?"

"Well, hoping not to boost your ego yeah sure." I replied sheepishly

"Well, we are not going in that old thing."

"Well what do you suggest?" I asked offended

"Well, my baby is still here, Jazz brought it with him when he moved here."

"Fine." He smiled and opened the garage, I immediately saw a shiny silver Volvo sitting there, the ones that make you melt, the ones that hot as fuck doctors would have. Shit...

EPOV

After I opened the garage to show my baby, I turned to seek approval and all I saw was Bella, her mouth hanging open eyes wide, god her mouth, around my...snap out of it she is talking.

"What did you say" I asked

"This is your car?" she asked, her mouth still slightly open in awe...god what I could do to her...shit..SHE IS ENGAGED!

"Well, yeah, is there a problem?"

"I can't be seen in that!" She hates the car? Well i guess we can take the truck, though it's on it's death bed.

"Well, if you hate the car we can take old gramps over there...but I am driving."

"Hell no, you are not driving my truck, I will drive it." She said and started towards her truck, there is no way in hell we are driving in that...there has to be a happy medium. How did dumb fuck get there...

"How did Jacob get here, maybe we can ride that." I suggested, I saw her try not to laugh

"Well, if you want, but I am driving it."

"Fine, as long as it solves the issue"

"OK let me go get the keys." She said as she walked back into the house

BPOV

I rolled my eyes as I went to go get the keys to Jacob"s motorcycle he won't care if I ride it, we have been riding since high school. Edward I think is going to have one big fucking problem but he said it was OK, we can argue and then take my truck after he throws his fit.

"Jakey baby"

"Bella? I thought you left."

"Not yet, can I have the keys to the bike?"

"What? why?" He asked me

"Well, I haven't used it in a while and I was just thinking that it would be fun, plus it reminds me of all of the fun times we used to have." I said straddling his lap. "Please baby, I want to use it before tonight." I started nipping at his ear lobe.

"OK here are the keys baby, the bike is at the end of the driveway. I told Alice what is going on by the way, I figured that she would want to know. She said for you and Edwin to go get the food and she and Jasper would be here soon."

"OK baby, we will be back as soon as we can. I kissed his cheek and walked out to the drive way. "It's at the end of the driveway, I will bring it up here." I giggled and went to the bike, I wheeled it to where Edward is now standing in the garage. "Here it is." the look on his face was priceless, I started laughing so hard i almost pissed my pants.

"What is so funny?" he asked looking pissed as fuck

"Dude, your face, it was all like you were confused, shocked, worried, excited, and scared shitless in one expression." I started laughing again just thinking about it.

"We are not riding on that!" I felt myself being picked up off the ground and thrown over Edwards shoulder

"Edward! PUT ME DOWN!" I was yelling so loud, next thing I know I am in the Volvo.

"Seat belt." I listened and put it on. Still pissed that he even did that. He got in and we drove off to the market. When we pulled in I got out and went straight to getting the ingredients for spaghetti throwing everything into the cart.

"Are you going to take your anger out on the food all night?" A velvety voice said right into my ear. I was now done being mad, the tone of his voice made me so wet I will need Jake soon...along with ol' reliable who is hiding in my bathroom drawer.

"No, it's kinda hard to stay mad at you." We finished shopping and headed home.


End file.
